Automatic pool cleaners driven by a flow of water through the submerged cleaner through a pool filter for recycling back to the pool are well known. Typically, such pool cleaners have a flexible hose connected between the pool cleaner and a pump carried outside the swimming pool for causing water to be pumped through the pool cleaner and a filter operable close to the pump through which collected water is passed before recycling back into the swimming pool.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to inline leaf filters and debris traps used in combination with the automatic swimming pool cleaners. Typically, the pool cleaner is connected through the flexible hose a water inlet of the swimming pool filter system skimmer. The skimmer is connected to the swimming pool filter and the filter pump. Water is drawn into the skimmer by the filter pump and then passes through a sand filter or the like where water is then discharged back into the swimming pool. One known debris filter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,913, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
As presented, while the use of traps in combination with pool cleaners is well-known, such traps typically have a housing made in two halves, with an inlet in one half and an outlet in the other half, to allow the interior of the trap to be cleaned of accumulated debris. A filter basket, net of the like is suspended within the housing between the inlet and the outlet. The debris trap is connected to the pool cleaner flexible hose near the filter system skimmer so that the debris trap floats just under the surface of the water. A rubber seal is used between connecting portions to prevent air from entering the otherwise closed system.
Typically, one portion of the debris trap must be dislodged from a mating portion, wherein connecting means typically includes a threaded connection or bayonet mounting connection. Well known connecting methods have proven to be difficult, or at least inconvenient to operate for removing debris from the trap.
The typical user of such debris filters is not a professional pool system operator and looks for convenience and ease in removing debris collected by the debris filter. Embodiments of the invention are directed to providing such ease and convenience.